A Silent Romance
by Karana Belle
Summary: Queen, Joker, and Ace think that Aila and Jacques are going too slow. What will they do to supposedly help them?
1. The Plan that will Hopefully Work

Karana Belle: Howdy! Who all loves Aila/Jacques stories?  
  
Random Person #1: I do! I do!  
  
Karana: okay that was freaky. I am going to write an Aila/Jacques story so here goes!  
  
Random Person #2: Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Prologue: The Plan that Will Hopefully Work  
  
The Pub at Budehuc castle was empty. Well not entirely empty. Anne the bartender was still there cleaning tables. Also there were three people sitting at one of the tables. Anne just shook her head as one of them started singing, in a very horrible voice.  
  
Ace had started singing who knows what and for a reason that is still unclear to anyone. Queen had her hands over her ears, trying to block out the bad singing.  
  
"Will you stop that awful singing!" Joker yelled trying to get his voice loud enough so that Ace could hear him. The singing stopped abruptly.  
  
"What do you want you old man?" Ace asked in a slurred voice.  
  
"For you to stop singing. It is really annoying!"  
  
"What?!" Ace got up hand in a fist.  
  
"Will you two quite arguing?" both men stopped and looked at Queen, who then continued, "I asked you guys to come here for a reason."  
  
"What reason is that?" Joker asked, raising his mug up towards his mouth.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed some things going on in our little group. Things concerning two young members."  
  
"Oh, you mean Aila and Jacques, don't you?" Joker asked.  
  
"What about them?" Ace asked clearly confused.  
  
"You are so stupid Ace." Queen sighed.  
  
"We mean about how they LOVE each other." Joker emphasized.  
  
"They do!? Wow I never knew that!" Ace smiled. Queen just slapped her head.  
  
"How could you have not known that!? I mean it is kind of obvious!" Joker yelled, a little too loud for Ace's liking because he flinched and covered his ears.  
  
"Any way. I think we just need to help them along a little bit. Because they are going WAY too slow." Queen complained.  
  
"Okay, so I say that we tend to leave them together a bit more often." Joker suggested waiting for approval.  
  
"Yeah, like lock them in a closet together!" Ace began to giggle and Queen scooted away from him.  
  
"No! We are just going to kind of push them along a little bit." Queen yelled really getting fed up with Ace.  
  
"Queen, why don't you talk to Aila about Jacques and I'll Talk to Jacques about Aila? Sound good enough?" Joker took another swig from his tankard.  
  
"Good enough for me." Queen nodded.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Ace asked, confused.  
  
"You can just drink the whole time." Joker said annoyed.  
  
"Oh okay." Ace looked content, and Queen heaved a sigh.  
  
"So next week at the same time we will meet and see how we have come along. Agreed?" Queen asked. Both men nodded and they all got up and moved out of the pub.  
  
Anne just shook her head, having heard the whole thing. "It will never work." Then Anne finished cleaning off the last table and went to catch some much needed rest.  
  
Karana: how do you like it? Tell me in a review! 


	2. The Guys Have a Talk!

Karana Belle: thank you all who reviewed:  
  
Moon Dusk—I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually have at least a little more description. Well I'll try harder!  
  
Captain Spam—Thank you sooo much! Is it really that funny?  
  
PackLeaderT—thank you and here I am continuing it!  
  
MWPP and Lily—I'm sorry if they are out of character but first I never actually finished the game by myself but I did watch my sister play it! And secondly I haven't played any of the game in a long time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden 3!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 1: The guys have a little talk!  
  
In the little room that the guys in the 12th unit shared, Joker got up to try and open the curtain that was on the window. He had a trouble time getting across the room because of the many bottles on the floor, and the overturned chairs that have green mold on them.  
  
He tore off the blue-turned-brown curtain over the window, making dust fly everywhere because they had not moved that thing in a long time. The sunlight streamed in and Ace moaned and tried to block out the light. But no matter how much he tried it wouldn't work. Giving up he got up quickly, then groaned really loudly and fell back down, missing the soiled sheets of his bed. Ace hit the wood floor with a thud.  
  
"Get up Ace! We have somewhere to go. Some one to see!" Joker walked towards the lump on the floor.  
  
"Hangover...it hurts..."Ace rolled around on the floor.  
  
"Well what do you expect, I mean you almost drank half the stock that Anne had!" Joker grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up. Right after, Ace ran towards another window that they used often because of certain reasons as like what is about to happen. Ace threw up out of the window and into the open trashcan that was used only for this reason.  
  
"Now I feel better. Let's go talk to Jacques about his love life!" Ace started to the door.  
  
"You actually remembered what we talked about last night, and after all that drinking you did?!" Joker yelled startling the chickens that were just out the window.  
  
"Duh... let's just go now!"  
  
They walked out of the room and towards the ship that had a really big hole in the side of it. They passed by Twaikin who was digging holes in the dungeons. When they got to the deck of the ship they saw the beautiful waterscape and only one person around, beside themselves. Jacques was leaning against the smooth railing looking out over the lake.  
  
"Hey Jacques! We need to talk to you!" Ace yelled as he ran to where Jacques was standing. Jacques turned around and nodded at both the men. When Joker had gotten into his place on the other side of the youngest man.  
  
"So Jacques, do you like Aila at all. Even just a little bit?" Ace looked Jacques in the eye while Joker hit his head on the railing.  
  
Jacques shook his head. Ace looked at Joker over Jacques' shoulder and saw Joker mouth 'denial'.  
  
"Well sorry to bother you. I'll be going now!" Ace ran below deck with Joker behind. Didn't they have some things to say to Queen at their next meeting!  
  
Karana: so you likie? Well review any way! 


	3. The Girls Have a Talk!

Karana Belle: next Chapter Yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3  
  
Reviews:  
  
pikinanou—I hope I'm giving you something in this chapter!  
  
cocovanilla—here I am updating and their love will blossom!  
  
Captain Spam—there is more...right here! I don't know if any one empties out that trashcan or not! Sorry!  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—saw that you changed your name! I am keeping on going!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 2: The Girls have a talk  
  
At about the same time that the guys talked Queen was knocking on Aila's, who decided to sleep in her own room, door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Queen opened the door and saw Aila sitting on her bed drinking a soda.  
  
"We need to have a talk, a girl's talk." Aila nodded to Queen's statement, while Queen sat on the bed also.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Aila asked still sipping her beloved soda.  
  
"About your love life."  
  
"Well okay, but if I talk about mine you have to talk about yours." Aila smiled mischievously. "Okay, but yours first." Queen really hoped that there was a way she could sneak out before it got to her love life.  
  
"I don't know where to begin..." Aila put a finger on her mouth.  
"Why don't you start with who you like now?" Queen crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Okay, but you got to promise you won't tell a blabber mouth. The only people you can tell are Ace, Joker, or Geddoe." Aila looked at Queen.  
  
"I promise, but why can't I tell Jacques?" Queen smirked.  
  
Aila blushed "Well... that's who I ... like..." she blushed even harder.  
  
"I knew it! And don't worry I won't tell him." Queen smiled. She had done her job; she just hoped that the guys did their job.  
  
"Now, what about you, who do you like?" Aila wasn't going to forget the promise.  
  
It was Queen's turn to blush. "Well...now you have to promise not to tell... it's umm..."  
  
"It's Geddoe isn't it?" Aila was leaning forward wanting to hear it.  
Queen nodded and Aila squealed.  
  
They then talked girl talk for the rest of the day. But their most favorite topic was their loves and any hot guys. Aila was the one that talked the most, Queen giving in a thought or two. Didn't Queen have some things to say to the guys when they meet again...  
  
Karana: I know that at the end Queen was OOC, but who cares. Review! Please! 


	4. Together Again

Karana Belle: hey sorry for the long wait! Our computer was messing up and I didn't want to put one chapter downstairs while all the rest are upstairs. So here are the Reviewers:  
  
Lily (Lena) Evans—you really don't think she was way OOC thanks!  
  
pikinanou—well I'm waiting for my cookie!  
  
Captain Spam—how did you know they were going to regroup? And I like that idea of doing a surprise date! I just might use that in this chapter! (Didn't exactly know what I was going to do! Haha)^^'  
  
Miranda de la Costa—I will try to make them longer! Really I will! (Don't know if it will work though) I'm sorry I can't read your story, but it is R and I am only 13! If you write another story that is PG-13 or less I'll be sure to read it! I am sorry! Really!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Suikoden 3! No sue!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 3: The 'group' gets together again!  
  
Queen, Ace, and Joker were in the Tavern getting together again as they had planned. Anne was again cleaning the room up and eavesdropping on the three, just like last time.  
  
"So you guys talked to him right?" Queen was leaning on her arm, her dark hair just out of her face.  
  
"Yes. And he said he didn't like her." Ace said matter of factly, drinking from his favorite mug.  
  
"Well maybe he would have said differently if you hadn't been so blunt!" Joker was STILL mad at what Ace had done.  
  
"I'm sure he just didn't want to tell you! Because I KNOW that he does like Aila!" Queen slammed her fist down on the table.  
  
"Well then what are we going to do to get them together?" Joker voiced the 100,000,000 potch question. So that got them all thinking, and thinking, and thinking, until Ace jumped up out of his chair.  
  
"I know what we can do! We can do a blind date!" Ace then started celebrating how smart he was.  
  
"You know, that isn't a bad idea! How surprising!" Queen wondered how he could become so smart all of a sudden. Ace just continued to celebrate.  
  
"Queen you never told us what Aila said about Jacques." Joker was actually quite curious himself.  
  
"Oh, it wasn't that hard I just asked her and she said she liked him. But how are we going to get Jacques on a blind date?" Queen leaned on her arm again to start thinking. Even Ace stopped celebrating to think.  
  
"We could say that we are having a 12th unit get together, and then leave them alone by saying we 'have to go somewhere'." Ace started celebrating AGAIN (I think he had one cup to many).  
  
"Hey Anne! Could you keep a corner open tomorrow night just for the 12th Unit?" Joker crossed his fingers hoping it would work.  
  
"Sure, What for?" Anne had a mischievous glint in her eye, having heard all that they had said.  
  
"Just for a get together for the 12th unit." Ace completely didn't see the evil glint. Joker and Queen, having seen it, sighed.  
  
"So it's all settled! Now for the hard part getting Jacques to come..." Joker rubbed his head, his voice getting slurry.  
  
"Just drag him! It won't be hard." Ace answered his voice way slurred. Then they both started laughing maniacally.  
  
Queen rolled her eyes and left the two men, obviously their discussion was over. Anne just wished that Joker and Ace had left too. Now she was stuck with insane people that were now starting to hit each other with chairs.  
  
Karana: I'm still not sure if this is long enough for you guys, but it seemed a good place to start. Next chapter will be about the 'date'. REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! 


	5. The 'date' well part of it any way!

Karana Belle: as promised here comes another chapter! So... the Reviewers:  
  
pikinanou—thanks for the cookie! ^_^ It was good! Yummy... Are you really going to send me a picture?  
  
Dark Fusion—you think it's interesting? Thanks!  
  
Captain Spam—I don't know myself what Geddoe thinks about all this. And no he's not aware of this. Let's just say he's busy with something else.  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Well at least in a certain someone's dreams. A loud knock waked up that someone. Groaning Aila threw off the covers, got up and stretched. The knock resounded. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Aila muttered under her breath as she made her way to the wooden door.  
  
Opening it she saw Queen standing there. "Good Morning, Aila! Come with me!" then Queen dragged Aila out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Where are we going?" Aila tried to get control of her own feet, but to no avail.  
  
"You'll see." Queen smirked evilly. They proceeded down some stairs and into the Tavern. Upon entering they saw a table with the rest of the 12th unit sitting.  
  
"Sorry we're late! It took forever to wake up Aila." Queen then sat in her usual spot nowadays, next to Geddoe. No one took notice but Aila, who smiled knowingly.  
  
They all had fun talking and laughing. About three hours after everyone got there Joker got up and smiled, "Sorry to leave you guys, but I have something very important to do." Unbeknownst to the youngest and oldest of the group he winked, showing that he was doing the next part of the plan. Then Joker walked away.  
  
Another hour passed and Queen stood up, "I got to go. Urgent business. Bye." And she walked off.  
  
And two hours after Queen's departure, Ace stood up, "I've got to go. Important business to discuss with Geddoe." Geddoe looked up confused, but when he saw who Ace was looking at, Jacques and Aila, he understood, After all he is really old!  
  
So they left leaving Aila and Jacques alone. Both of them were totally unaware that the others left for them. Aila and Jacques sat in an awkward silence, neither of them looking at the other.  
  
"So...how did they get YOU here?" Aila had been suppressing that question for a while. There was another silence and then Jacques finally spoke up.  
  
"Ace and Joker dragged me the whole way."  
  
"Oh." Another silence, "Well I was dragged to, but maybe not as forcefully as you were..." There was another silence, both of them just staring in each other's eyes.  
  
'His eyes are so gorgeous. I could get lost in them.' Aila's heartbeat rose till it was pounding in her ears.  
  
Then Jacques opened his mouth, and said in a soft voice, "Do you want to... go to the deck of the boat with me?" a tiny blush crept up on his face.  
  
"Okay." Aila was smiling a small smile, so happy that he didn't just want to run away from her. Jacques and Aila got up at the same time making their way to wrecked ship.  
  
As they were both walking, Jacques slowly and moved closer to Aila. Each moment drawn out for any witnesses that were passing by. After a long time to probably EVERYONE Jacques reached out and grabbed Aila's hand.  
  
Both of them continued on not even aware of their hands intertwined.  
  
Karana: Awww...Kodak Moment! There is another chapter. Finally some Romance! Well a little anyway! Did you guys like it? And it is probably short again, but oh well. Any time I write a long chapter it must be a miracle! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Poor Jacques

Karana Belle: Wow! So many reviews for one chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but school seems to not want me to because of homework. So here are the Reviewers:  
  
the proud canadian—Thank you. I am glad you like my story.  
  
Maeleene—I shall try my hardest to put more details in it. Thank you!  
  
Dark Fusion—yes finally the Aila/Jacques romance! Yeah!  
  
pikinanou—Another cookie?! Yeah! Yummy...again. Thank you for the picture you sent me! It was very good and cute! I wish I could draw like that!  
  
Captain Spam—thanks to this review I WILL add some conflict. I always love Kodak moments!  
  
Miranda de la Costa—thank you! And here I am keeping on going!  
  
Moon Dusk—yes! I love Fluff! You want to know why everyone is OOC? ^^'' To tell the truth it is because I am not good at all at getting anyone in character! Sorry! No matter how hard I try they will ALWAYS be OOC when I write! ^^''  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jacques and Aila walked on totally unaware of the world around them. Both of them were smiling, well at least a small smile because of Jacques. They went around the long way, going outside in the cool spring night. Aila looked up at the starry night sky.  
  
As they passed Maime's restaurant the smell of the food came to them on the breeze. It took a lot of will power to walk past without stopping to eat, or at least drool over the food. They walked into the dungeon area. But as they walked in they were stopped. A tall ninja cleared his throat making the young couple jump.  
  
"Excuse me..." the ninja came out of the shadows.  
  
Aila turned towards him, "Yes, Watari?" Jacques just stood there, confused why the ninja would want to talk to them.  
  
Watari stayed quiet for quite a while. Then he spoke in a small whisper, "Could I speak to you?" He nodded to Aila.  
  
Aila, feeling confused that he would want to talk to her; thought that it must be important so she nodded. Jacques just stood there and watched as Watari and Aila left him. Then as the words sunk in he felt anger at Watari. Mad for having HIS Aila taken from him, just as he was taking her to the ship deck. So he walked up the 3 stories to the entrance of the biggest building in the whole castle.  
  
That was when he ran into Ace. What a bad mistake. Ace seeing him smirked, "So, where's Aila?"  
  
Jacques frowned speaking softly, "She went with Watari." He then walked away, quickly, to sleep in his favorite tree. Ace just stood there, it took awhile to sink in.  
  
"Crap." Ace smiled bitterly, the plan wasn't exactly going as it was supposed to. Then he made for the Tavern, maybe he would find who he was looking for there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aila followed Watari out of the dungeon area, past the closed restaurant, and towards an area that was empty of anyone or any plant besides, grass and a lone bush. Watari made towards that lone bush.  
  
He stood beside it for a while, looking at the ground. Aila opened her mouth as if to say something, but then Watari bent down and put his hand into the bush, looking as though he was searching for something. She abruptly shut her mouth.  
  
Watari stood back up and in his arms was a black and purple bundle. He still didn't say anything. All of a sudden he looked up and opened his mouth, and began to talk in a very small voice, "Could you give...Ayame..."  
  
"Could I give that to Ayame?" Aila pointed to the bundle in Watari's arms, speaking to him as a mother would to a child. Watari nodded a very small blush on his face, so small that Aila only saw it because she is a woman.  
  
"Sure. I'll give that to Ayame." Aila smiled as Watari handed her the bicolor bundle. Right after he gave it to her he was gone. Aila just sighed and muttered, "He could have at least said thank you."  
  
So Aila left to go and find Ayame. It didn't take long for it was easy to find her when she wanted to be found. Luckily it was one of those times and Aila found her where Watari usually stands. Taking a deep breath Aila started talking, "Ayame. I have something for you."  
  
Ayame turned her head, no expression what so ever on her face. Aila just continued, "It's from Watari, but I don't know what it is..." At the sound of Watari's name, Ayame perked up a little, not much but at least it was a reaction.  
  
When Ayame had gotten the present Aila left to go and find Jacques, so they could go on the ship like they were going to. So going up 3 flights of stairs she went straight to the Tavern. Upon entering she looked around the crowded room, looking for anyone in the 12th unit.  
  
Then Aila saw Ace and made her way towards him. She sat across from him, waiting to see how long it would take him to notice that someone was sitting at the same table. Finally he looked up, "You looking for Jacques?"  
  
"How did you know?" Aila was confused, she hadn't even asked anyone yet.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure exactly where he is, but I do know that he went off in a huff. I wouldn't try and find him tonight, when he's angry it can be bad. Take the advice from someone who knows from experience." Ace ended the conversation taking a swig from his cup.  
  
Sighing heavily Aila got up and made her way through the crowd of tables with many people at each. It would be a hard night for her...  
  
Karana: Okay! Yes I know more people being OOC, but I couldn't help it, again. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Swedish Nothings

Karana Belle: I am so sorry about the long delay; I had writer's block. I've been having that a lot. –Sigh- anyway here are the reviewers:  
  
Maeleene—yes fluff is good! I didn't actually expect anyone to actually care what Watari gave Ayame. I guess I will have that in here somewhere, in this chapter maybe...  
  
Ice Dagger—thanks! Yeah the old moldy chairs in Ace and Joker's room is kind of gross...  
  
PackLeaderT—thank you! You said it was sweet!  
  
pikinanou—that laughing thing was kind of freaky, cool! Really? I've started to make them longer? Yeah! Okay I'll go for a muffin, just too bad you didn't have a cookie –pouts-  
  
DarkFusion—Hee hee I'm not very good at making them WAY longer I guess.  
  
Captain Spam—you want to know what Watari gave Ayame too? Wow, never knew that that would be important. I agree, Jacques probably would never admit that he was jealous. I guess I had some R&R for how long it is taking me to update this story, as well as others...  
  
Miranda de la Costa—you're curious too!? Wow! I never EVER expected for that bundle to be important! I guess I WILL have to say what it is; only problem is...I'm not exactly sure myself...hope you haven't gone crazy because I haven't updated in a while...  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The chirping of the birds is what Jacques woke up to. He jumped out of his favorite tree, happy, like he was almost every morning. But then the events of last night came back, he frowned and stalked off to the boat, hopefully no one would be there. I'm not exactly sure what he would do when he's angry.  
  
He walked past Barts who was up tending to his garden; he was talking in hushed tones to the small veggies. It kind of reminds oneself of Tony...I wonder if they ever met? Jacques also walked past Maimie's restaurant, the sweet smells of porridge and toast tempting him, but he was too mad to eat, so he just continued on.  
  
Even the dogs; that he usually said hi to, he ignored. I guess he was very angry. Hopefully Aila didn't turn him into some evil person who was always filled with jealousy or something. Luckily Watari wasn't at his usual spot or else something horrid might have happened. Speaking of Watari, where exactly was he?  
  
Aila woke up early in the morning, even earlier than Jacques, although she didn't know that. She hadn't been able to get much sleep because she was worried about Jacques; who, she had gathered, had stomped off last night. 'Hopefully he didn't think that we DID anything. I mean I love Jacques not Watari, and then Watari asked me to give that package to Ayame.' Aila paused, ' what was in that package anyway? It had felt something like cloth, but I can't be sure.'  
  
So walking briskly she made her way to where Watari usually was. But upon reaching there he was nowhere to be seen. Aila scratched her head in confusion. 'Where would he have gone?'  
  
Aila then walked out of the metal door and went to sit at a table at Maimie's Restaurant. She sighed, and looking around she saw an unexpected sight. She saw Watari sitting at a table with Ayame, eating. And was that a smile? But the weirdest thing was that Ayame was wearing a dress! And it was a black dress to be exact. 'What the Heck? Ayame wearing a dress?'  
  
Aila continued to watch as Ayame leaned forward and whispered Swedish nothings into Watari's ears and nose! Aila's mouth dropped. 'Now I'm REALLY scared! I think I'll go and look for Jacques now.' and with that thought Aila got up out of the seat and made her way past Barts garden, where he talking to his plants, Aila looked at him strangely and stood there for a few minutes.  
  
Barts then looked up and saw her; he smiled, "Why hello! Are you here to see the progress of my pretties?" Aila just stood there, and Barts thinking that she said yes turned back to his plants real quick, "Don't worry my pretties, I'm sure that she won't find ANYTHING wrong with you guys."  
  
At this Aila tilted her head to the side, 'Whatever has possessed this man?' she thought. She was actually freaked out. Then Barts turned back to her.  
  
"Well are you coming to look at my pretties or not?" he was getting exasperated.  
  
Aila just turned back the way she had come, Barts looking after her very confused, but after a couple of seconds he shrugged and went back to his 'pretties'.  
  
Then Aila walked on not even knowing that her feet were taking her to the wrecked ship. She didn't even know that she had stepped into the dungeons she was so freaked out from her time, no matter how short, with Barts.  
  
But thankfully she came back to her senses when she walked onto the deck of the ship. Aila looked around and saw that only one person was on the deck; and that person was who she was looking for. "Jacques!" she called finally happy that she had found him.  
  
She saw Jacques turn around and Aila cringed at the anger in those lovely blue eyes of his.  
  
Karana: There I have finished it! Well are you guys happy that I told you what Watari gave Ayame? Hope it wasn't TOO freaky for you. I really had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Hand Kissing

Karana Belle: I just LOVE getting reviews! It makes my day better! That's why in the morning, I see if anyone has reviewed any of my stories, so I can have a good day! And all your reviews for last chapter made me happy! Reviewers:  
  
Magus Black—Jacques is the greatest Mystery! Really, I mean he rarely talks and how are we supposed to know about him if he doesn't talk?  
  
pikinanou—Where's a cute in the middle of a sentence? I couldn't find any! But could you tell me? Yeah the chocolate chip cookies are back! And muffins ARE evil! You are weird and that's a compliment!  
  
BillysLittleCowgirl—Thank you! And I'm getting on the next chapter! Well obviously or I wouldn't be typing this!  
  
Miranda de la Costa—sorry but they won't make up so soon! I want some more suspense!  
  
Captain Spam—okay I'll enlighten you, first of all the Swedish Nothings came from my sister, as I was writing another story (Alfador the Easter 'Bunny') my sister came in and was typing part of it, she said I could delete it but it was too funny! So instead of saying Sweet nothings into someone's ears, someone said Swedish Nothings into someone else's Ears and Nose, it is just to be funny. And you can talk to someone's nose can't you? So there tells you how you can! I have a question, when you played the game did you think that Watari and Ayame would be great together, or did you just think it when someone wrote a story? (If there is any) I'm just curious. And I'll squeeze some Thomas/Cecile in there for you, might as well!  
  
Dark Fusion—really? You think that the Watari/Ayame pairing was a nice touch? Thanks! How was the scene shocking? I really want to know!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jacques was staring out at the waves that were always moving across the water at this time of day. He was still quite angry at what had happened last night. 'Now I know to never trust Watari again. And Aila too for that matter. How could I have been so stupid! Of course she doesn't love me, why would she? I'm sure anyone would have picked Watari over me.'  
  
His eyes filled up with tears, but Jacques wouldn't let them fall, 'No use crying over a girl, I guess I can just hate her now, she won't care.' He set his face and looked out at the lake again. Jacques didn't know how much time had passed but he heard footsteps. Thinking that it was just someone going to the bath he ignored it. So naturally he started when someone called out his name.  
  
"Jacques!" he had heard that voice oh so many times in his life. He had also heard that voice say many things that it would never say, in his dreams. Jacques' eyes filled with anger at that voice, the one that had gave him so much pain. So turning around he already knew whom he was going to see.  
  
Aila was standing a couple of feet away from him, happiness in her eyes, Jacques' heart skipped a couple of beats, thinking that it was because she was with him, 'Stop it! She doesn't love us, no matter how much you wish it! She is probably just happy because she spent time with Watari.'  
  
Aila looked at Jacques noticing the anger in his eyes, and she cringed, her eyes showing sadness at the misunderstanding. And being brave she took a step closer and opened her mouth, "Jacques, we need to talk about last night."  
  
Jacques frowned, taking it all in, "There's nothing to talk about." He said bitterly. Thinking that she would try to hurt him again, but knowing deep in his heart that it wasn't true, but he ignored his heart, as he had many times before.  
  
Aila's own eyes filled up with the unshed tears of last night, "Yes there is! Oh there IS something we need to talk about!" when he ignored her she grabbed his arm, "Please Jacques! Please!"  
  
"You should leave." Jacques' heart stopped for a second upon seeing her eyes, and the tears that were falling from them.  
  
"Please, don't make me leave, all I want is to be with you! Here, right now!" Aila was becoming desperate to make Jacques understand.  
  
"No! You don't! All you want is to be with Watari! I'm not blind, Aila!" and with that Jacques charged off of the deck, leaving Aila standing there.  
  
"No, I don't Jacques," Aila fell to her knees, whispering and watching his retreating back. "How could I when...I love you." But Jacques, being too far away, couldn't hear those last three words.  
  
Aila was walking blindly, she was too sad to care about anyone seeing her cry. Then abruptly she stopped and looked around to see that she was at the entrance of the town. She just stood there thinking about all that had happened that morning, all the words that Jacques had said. And fresh tears fell down her face. 'What did I do? Why would Jacques not listen to me?'  
  
She sat there for a few minutes until she heard the crunch of gravel behind her. She turned around, hoping, but that hope went away when she saw that it was just Cecile.  
  
"Are you okay, Aila?" the small girl asked, sitting down beside the Karayan, her armor clinking. And when Aila didn't answer, she continued, "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Aila thought for a minute then nodded her head, and looked out to the Plain in front of the castle, and watched the grass blowing back and forth. Then she turned to Cecile and saw the compassion of a friend in her blue eyes.  
  
Cecile urged her on, "Come on..." and then Aila told her everything that had happened last night and just that morning, Cecile nodding through the whole thing. Aila felt better after she told the whole story, but she was still a little sad.  
  
"That's horrible, but I think I know how you feel, I mean I kind of have a problem like that." Cecile smiled, her eyes glossing over.  
  
"How?" Aila was confused, 'How could she have a problem like mine? I don't remember hearing her fight with anyone. Strange.'  
  
Cecile blushed, "How what?" she acted innocent, as if she didn't know why someone would ask that question.  
  
Aila was getting exasperated, "How do you have a problem like mine?"  
  
Cecile blushed again, and looked out to the plain. She raised a hand to brush a rebelling strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "The scenery sure is beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Both of the girls jumped at the sudden male voice, Aila turned around to see Thomas standing there and looking at Cecile.  
  
Cecile also turned and looked to see who it was, although she already knew. "M-Master Thomas!" she squeaked, blushing harder.  
  
Then it hit Aila like a ton of bricks, 'So that's her problem! She loves Thomas but is afraid to tell him! Talk about being in the right place at the right time!'  
  
Thomas just stared at Cecile, not even noticing that Cecile had said his name. "Uh...Thomas?" Cecile tilted her head to the side.  
  
What she said seemed to get his attention for he started, "What did you just say?" he whispered it, almost as if he was afraid it would be carried away from him.  
  
Cecile was confused, "Um...I said Master Thomas?" she had no idea what was wrong with him, 'Maybe he ate something bad. I'll have to see about that.'  
  
"No, after that." He sounded hopeful, but his faced showed no emotion.  
  
"Uh...um...Thomas?"  
  
Thomas smiled, making the young girl even more confused, "Um...Master Thomas are you okay?" Cecile asked, really concerned for the welfare of him.  
  
Thomas' hand reached out and grabbed the blonde soldier's hand, unknowingly to him, "Please don't call me that, just...Thomas." He breathed out that last word.  
  
Cecile blushed noticing what he had done; "uh..." she looked down at her hand in his and blushed even harder. Thomas noticing where she looked looked down also and blushed, pulling his hand away.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered as he backed up slowly and made for the nearest building he could find, which just happened to be Piccolo's fortune telling tent.  
  
Cecile looked over at Aila and seeing that the Karayan girl had seen the whole thing squeaked out, "S-Sorry but I have t-to go!" and she ran off.  
  
Aila blinked. 'What was that all about? They were having the perfect time and then both of them ran off. Lucky them, at least they can have moments like these.' Aila sighed deeply, tears again coming to her eyes. 'I'm not sure I can anymore.'  
  
She willed herself not to cry, and she heard laughter from Piccolo's tent. Startled, she watched as Thomas came running out of the tent face aflame with embarrassment. Aila shook her head; wondering, as she walked back to the main building, why Thomas had gone into that tent in the first place.  
  
Karana: Wow! OoO this is really long, almost four pages! I wonder if that's the longest I've had for this story? Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Rain

Karana Belle: Howdy! Aren't we all so happy that I put up another chapter? Oh and have any of you seen the comic books for Suikoden 3? I just bought the first (and only book printed in English in the store) one today! I can't wait to read it! For my reviewers:  
  
Captain Spam—Yeah maybe it's the same with me, the thing with grouping together ninja 1 and 2. But I don't know they kind of seem like old-lovers- that-now-hate-each-other. That didn't make any sense. Well the 12th unit shall probably come back in this chapter, because someone wanted some Geddoe/Queen in it. Sisters are really weird sometimes. But you still got to love them.  
  
pikinanou—he is acting like a guy but I guess that's expected, I mean he is a guy. Wow, the chocolate chip cookies of supreme happiness? I like that name; it goes with the taste! And no you don't talk too much, well at least I don't think so.  
  
DarkFusion—sure! I'll put a Geddoe/Queen in this chapter for you! (Hopefully).  
  
Miranda de la Costa—Thanks! And as you can see I am updating!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Once again we can see the three Faithful Meddlers of Love Life, sitting at the same table that they had for the last two meetings. And also Joker and Ace were well into their cups even BEFORE the meeting started. Queen just sighed, like always, at their behavior.  
  
This time they were doing something like tame the lion. But Queen couldn't figure out who was the lion, and who was the tamer. After finding out that glaring wasn't stopping them from their play Queen decided to yell, "Will you two just stop so we can get on with the meeting?!"  
  
Ace turned to Joker, whispering so that only the other drunken man could hear, "What's wrong with her? She's a little more edgy than usual."  
  
Joker smirked, "Maybe it's that time of the month?"  
  
Ace looked confused for a moment, "Time of the month? Ohhhh.... I get it now. Poor us, having to have this meeting at THIS time of the month. Why couldn't we have just waited a week?"  
  
Queen was getting angrier, "Could you guys hurry it up? I haven't got all night you know!"  
  
"Geeze, could ya yell louder? I don't think the people in Caleria could hear you." But Ace still moved towards the table, he might be able to SAY big things, but he can't really take on anyone when he's drunk.  
  
When everyone was seated at the round table that they always sat at, Queen smiled, "Well, what have we to report?"  
  
Joker and Ace shared confused expressions, "Wasn't she mad like just a second ago?" Joker just shook his head at Ace's question.  
  
Queen was getting impatient again, "WELL?"  
  
Ace gulped and opened his mouth, "Just last night I saw Jacques leave off in a huff saying something about 'Aila being with Watari'. But I couldn't hear him well because he was muttering..."  
  
Joker nodded, "Well I heard from Twaikin, that he had heard yelling from the deck of the ship and that Jacques stalked out of the room, angry, and that Aila came by later, tears streaming down her face."  
  
"Oh. This is really a problem, obviously there had to be some problem, or a misunderstanding." Queen frowned.  
  
Joker broke the silence that followed, frowning, "Well then what are we going to do?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk to them, separately of course." Ace shrugged.  
  
Queen and Joker looked astonished, then Queen turned to Anne, "Anne, what have you been putting into Ace's drinks?"  
  
Anne looked up from the counter she was cleaning and she smiled innocently, "Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh okay." Queen then looked quizzically at Ace. Unnoticing the scowl Anne sent in her direction, 'How did she suspect me of putting a 'Make you Smarter' pill in Ace's drinks? I thought I was doing good at hiding it!' Anne frowned at her thoughts, 'Well I guess I shall just have to be more discreet.'  
  
"Well I guess that's a good plan, Ace. Tomorrow you two will go and talk to Jacques and I will talk to Aila. Got it?" Queen pointed her finger at both of them, as she got up and walked out of the tavern, again leaving Ace and Joker in Anne's care, which wasn't a really good idea...  
  
Instead of going to her room, Queen decided to walk outside, to try and sort out the problems that had arose between Jacques and Aila. She walked towards the lake, looking up at the stars that were sometimes masked by clouds.  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain."  
  
Queen turned around, startled, but she smiled when she saw who it was, "Geddoe." Geddoe walked further out of the shadows, and started walking in step with Queen as she continued walking towards the lake.  
  
Geddoe decided to break the companionable silence, "What brings you out so late at night?" Queen turned and looked into his brown eyes, wondering whether to tell him or not about what Ace, Joker, and she were up to.  
  
"I just came out of the Tavern, and I needed some fresh air." At that point they had reached the lake, and they both sat on the log that wasn't very far from the bank.  
  
Geddoe, being more talkative then usual asked another question, "And what were you doing in the tavern this late? The only people who are usually in there at this time are Joker and Ace."  
  
Queen gulped, thinking out her words carefully, "We were just...talking." And looking over at Geddoe she saw the look in his eyes that said, Go on. "Just talking about...things."  
  
Geddoe sighed softly and looked out at the placid lake. And at that Queen groaned, "Fine. I'll tell you." At this Geddoe hid a small smile, listening to Queen. "Well, it all started out that the three of us wanted to kind of push Jacques and Aila along a little bit. That's what made us have that little 12th unit get together."  
  
Queen looked over at Geddoe, who nodded, "But we didn't know that something would happen and that they would get mad at each other." Queen sighed audibly, "You know, it really is all my fault, if I didn't come up with that stupid idea, then none of this would have happened." She clenched her fists, willing herself not to punch the daylights, or in this case nightlights, out of herself.  
  
And at that moment the rain decided to fall, but neither of them noticed. They just sat there on the log, then Geddoe broke the silence, again, "Well, all you have to do now is to try to help them figure out the problem" Geddoe grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, but all it really seemed to do was make Queen feel more guilty.  
  
A couple of tears slide out of her eyes, she desperately tried to stop them, and when she noticed that it was raining she stopped fighting and let them overtake her. Geddoe noticed her shaking, and thinking of no other way to comfort Queen, he awkwardly pulled he into his arms, stroking her back. His heartbeat accelerated a little at the close proximity, the closest he had had with anyone for a number of years.  
  
Queen didn't even really notice that Geddoe had done this but she wrapped her arms around him, wanting the comfort. Slowly her breathing calmed as she drifted in and out of sleep. Then when it was too much to even do that she fell asleep, grateful to be able to rest.  
  
A couple moments later Geddoe, seeing that she was asleep, stood up, carrying Queen bridal style. Making his way to the main building. And walking into that building he noticed how wet both of them really were, so he made his way to Aila's room, there was no way HE was going to change Queen out of her wet clothes.  
  
And making to that door he noticed that it would be difficult to knock on the door, so he finally decided to hit it with his head. After knocking it hard a couple of times he heard a shuffle, and pulled back his hurting head, that was leaning on the door. Looking down at Queen he thought, 'What I do for you.'  
  
Then the door opened to show Aila, yawning, "What?"  
  
"I need your help." Geddoe spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake up anyone else on the hall. Then Aila rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and blinked, then smiling mischievously as she saw the condition that he was in, AND who was in his arms.  
  
"Okay, what do you need?" Aila smiled more evilly, she already knew WHY he woke her up in the middle of the night, but felt that it couldn't hurt asking.  
  
Geddoe coughed, "I need you to change her out of these wet clothes." Aila noticed the small-almost-not-there-blush that was on Geddoe's cheeks, like I said before, she was a woman she knew these things; but nevertheless she nodded and started for Queen's room, Geddoe following close behind.  
  
Upon coming in Queen's room Aila pointed to the bed, "Put her there and stand outside of the door." Geddoe did as she said, and started to the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and Aila motioned for him to come inside, putting a finger up to her lips. The lights were off and Geddoe could barely make it to the bedside without tripping over anything. Aila just stood by the door, smiling secretly to herself.  
  
Geddoe looked down at Queen who was curled up in her blankets, trying to get what warmth she could. Geddoe smiled and before he knew what he was doing he was bending down and he kissed her forehead. Then he got up quickly and left after Aila who was waiting outside of the door.  
  
Right before he left he turned back once more, smiling, and he closed the door behind him again.  
  
Karana: Before you say anything, I know that Queen probably wouldn't cry, but lets just say that with that problem and all the others that she most likely had, AND Hormones, she cried, okay? I hope you guys liked the Geddoe/Queen, it was kind of hard considering I have never done that before, I hope it wasn't bad. TT REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. A New Decision part one

Karana Belle: howdy! Hope this isn't too long of a wait. Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Maeleene (for ch. 9)—you thought the Geddoe/Queen was nice, that's good to know because now I know that it actually wasn't that bad!  
  
Maeleene (for ch. 8)—it is cute isn't it?  
  
pikinanou—okay, I guess I could do a Geddoe/Queen story after I finish this one. Sure why not? Yes, make a logo! Make a logo! And they will get back together; don't worry! Yeah, for a second there I thought you forgot the cookie –pouts- but I have it know, and it made me happy! You'll try to draw another Aila/Jacques picture? When you finish you HAVE to send it to me!  
  
Miranda de la Costa—you love the Geddoe/Queen too? I think I might cry with joy!  
  
Magus Black—well at least you didn't find a problem with that pairing, I would be horrified if that wasn't the case.  
  
Dark Fusion—Yeah! Another person likes the Geddoe/Queen! And you will see what they do in this chapter!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Queen woke up when the sun shone in her face. She groaned, sat up, and stretched. Looking around she noticed that she was in her room. 'How did I get here? I thought that I was outside.' Queen shrugged and got up, getting ready for her talk with Aila.  
  
A couple minutes later she stepped out of her room and walked towards Aila's. After knocking on the door it didn't take long for Aila to answer it.  
  
"Good morning Queen, did you sleep well last night?" Aila asked innocently.  
  
'A little too innocently.' Thought Queen while she voiced a question of her own, "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing, come in, come in." Aila stepped out of her way, smiling the whole while. When Queen took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room, Aila continued, "So what did you do?"  
  
"What did I do? What are you talking about Aila? Did you hit your head last night?"  
  
"No, but I know Geddoe did." Queen snapped her head up at this.  
  
"What do you mean, Aila?"  
  
"Oh, I just mean that Geddoe was banging his head against my door last night. He needed help with someone that was in his arms." Aila noticed the anger in Queen's eyes, and winced.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"You." Aila shrugged like it was nothing new.  
  
"What do you mean me? Why did he need your help?"  
  
"He just needed me to change your wet clothes, he wouldn't do it himself. You both were soaking when I opened the door." Aila turned to the window looking out towards the lake.  
  
"I don't get it. I mean all we were doing was talking." The night before rushed through her head.  
  
"And..." Aila supplied, wanting some juicy information.  
  
"Then I started crying and..." Queen gasped. Remembering how she had felt in his comforting embrace.  
  
Aila couldn't contain her curiosity and excitement anymore, she kneeled down on the floor next to the chair Queen was in, "And what? And what?" Queen stayed silent. "Come on Queen you can tell me. Please? Please?"  
  
"And he...hugged me." Aila jumped around the room, smiling and shouting. When she sat back down she turned to Queen.  
  
"Wow, this is like a dream come true for you guys, first Thomas and Cecile had a moment, now you and Geddoe!" Aila smiled happy for her friends.  
  
Queen gulped, knowing that she would have to bring up this subject sooner or later. But Aila continued on, "And Watari and Ayame freaked me out with their...odd moment."  
  
"Watari and Ayame? Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Aila?"  
  
"No." Aila shook her head, remembering that scary couple of minutes. And what Barts had said...  
  
"Well, what about you and Jacques?" Queen hated to bring up this subject but knew that she had to.  
  
Aila frowned, a tear sliding down her face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Queen offered, trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Sure why not?" Aila then proceeded to tell Queen of the events of the last couple of days. Queen nodded through the whole story, sad at the problem that she had caused. Aila continued after the story, "What should I do Queen? I feel so lost."  
  
"Maybe you should try to talk to him again. It might work." Aila hugged Queen, thanking her.  
  
"Well I guess I had better go and find Jacques." She sighed as she walked out of the room, leaving Queen behind.  
  
After Aila had walked out of her sight, Queen muttered under her breath, "Well I guess I can go and try to find Geddoe now." So she, too, left in search of her own loved one.  
  
Karana: I feel so sad! This story is almost OVER! There will probably only be about 2 or 3 more Chapters! NOOOOOOO! Now I have a question, how many of you would like me to write a Geddoe/Queen story next, or maybe something entirely different. Just tell me in a review, and I'll try to decide! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	11. First Kiss

Karana Belle: this one is getting out fast it seems, well faster than the other chapters. Reviewers:  
  
pikinanou—well I guess I will look out for that Aila/Jacques pic, so when you send it I will see it! Make sure that Geddoe what? The review is cut off in the middle of the sentence! (Probably not your fault.)  
  
Magus Black—thanks.  
  
Dark Fusion—yeah, I'm thinking of writing one, I just have to think of an idea first! But I guess I have a while, well at least until I finish this story!  
  
Miranda de la Costa—you would love to see a Geddoe/Queen story, okay!  
  
Captain Spam (for ch. 9)—what store did you look in? I really want to know, I want the next books! Yeah, from just reading the first book Chris is a little OOC, I just don't see her crying, mad yes, but crying no. Jacques was perfect, and I was so glad that the 12th unit was in that book!  
  
Captain Spam (for ch. 10)—okay, I guess I could do that. Yeah, I could make everyone live happily ever after. Sure I'll continue the story with Bartz, (The Great Escapade). You like all my stories? I feel so honored to have someone like all of them! (well maybe not all of them, but all of the Suikoden ones right?)  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jacques walked along the edge of the lake, not even daring to go to the ship's deck (it brought back unwanted memories). He decided to sit on a log, not to far away from the edge of the lake. He raked his hand through his blonde hair, sighing heavily. The events of the day prior were still weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
'Maybe I was too harsh, should I have listened to what she had to say?' Jacques sighed again, looking at the horizon far across the lake. He turned around abruptly when he heard the sound of footsteps, and he saw Barts. He saw Barts with a huge bucket in his hand.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, I just needed some water for my plants." Barts then bent down, placing the bucket under the water and after a few minutes he was gone, trudging back up the slope. Jacques turned back to the lake.  
  
He sat there in silence, the horrible events of yesterday playing through his mind over and over. He heard more footsteps but he ignored it, thinking that it was just Barts coming back for more water. But he jumped when he felt two people sitting on the same log as he was. Jacques looked to his left and saw Joker. he didn't have to turn and look on his other side, for he already knew who it was, and his suspicions were confirmed as that person spoke up.  
  
"Good morning Jacques! Have a good night?" Ace asked sounding more smart than usual. Jacques looked over at Ace and inclined his head slightly.  
  
"So what happened between you and Aila?" Joker, once again, hit his head at the forwardness of Ace's question. Jacques looked at Ace for a second, contemplating how he could have known that there was something wrong between him and Aila.  
  
Finally, after many minutes of staring at nothing, Jacques answered, "I don't want to talk about it." He then stood up, making as if to go off, but Ace yanked him back down into a sitting position on the log.  
  
"You guys got into a fight didn't you?" Joker decided to actually put his two cents into the one sided conversation. Jacques just nodded, not trusting his voice.  
  
"What was it about?" Ace asked, seeming to not even care whether or not it would get Jacques angry. Jacques didn't answer so Ace continued, "Did it have something to do with Watari?" Jacques nodded again, not really thinking of the words that might come next.  
  
"Well you know what I think you should do? You should go up to Aila and talk about the problem, who knows maybe you can solve it?" Joker and Jacques stared at Ace, trying to see if that was really him who had made the smart idea. "What?" Ace asked, slightly peeved.  
  
Joker just shook his head as Jacques opened his mouth, "If I do this, will you leave me alone?"  
  
Ace shrugged, "Sure." So Jacques go up, trying to look for Aila. And when the younger man was out of earshot Ace spoke again, "at least for now." and he too go up, leaving a bewildered Joker behind.  
  
Anne quickly looked at Joker and seeing that he wouldn't notice her walking by, she jumped out of the bush she was hiding in and started following Ace, 'Yes! The Make you Smarter pills are working! Now I won't have a stupid man in the tavern! I guess I should start to put the pills in some other men's drinks...'  
  
Jacques had looked everywhere for her, he had even looked in the dungeons and in the Tavern. 'Where could Aila be? I've checked in the Tavern, dungeons, the restaurant, in every room in this building, and in all the shops! Where could she be?'  
  
He then snapped his fingers, and started walking towards his favorite spot...the ship. Jacques just knew that she would be there, he just knew. And when he walked in he smiled at the sight he saw.  
  
Aila was leaning on the rail, her hair moving slightly in the wind. 'Just as beautiful as ever.' Jacques thought as he moved silently towards her. He leaned against the rail beside her and opened his mouth, "Aila..."  
  
She turned abruptly at the sound of her name, gasping, surprised to see him standing there, "What do you want?"  
  
Jacques looked into her eyes for a moment, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, so NOW you want to talk, huh?" Aila started to walk away, but his voice stopped her.  
  
"Aila, wait." She stopped and turned around, seeing his hand stretched out towards her, just a little bit. She walked back to the rail and leaned against it, looking at Jacques.  
  
"Aila, do you really like....Watari?" Jacques looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept up onto his face.  
  
"No. All he asked me to do was to give Ayame something." Aila smiled at the thought that that brought. 'Watari and Ayame, who would have thought?'  
  
"Oh." Jacques looked back at Aila, angry with himself for being harsh to her, when all she did, was do a favor for someone. "Look Aila, I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him, smiling a sad smile, "You don't really hate me Jacques, do you?" Her breath caught in her throat for a second that seemed more like minutes. Jacques stepped closer to her, catching her hand. Aila looked into his eyes, seeing something there that she had never seen in anyone else's before.  
  
"How could I, Aila, when...I love you." Jacques smiled, while Aila hugged him tight.  
  
"Oh, Jacques. I love you, too." She said the last words quietly, but he still heard them, and with that he leaned down closer to the love of his life.  
  
And he kissed her, finally having his first kiss with the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life...  
  
Karana: -Cries and grabs a Kleenex- that was so sweet. And don't worry it isn't done just yet. I still have one more chapter! I hope you guys didn't think that this was too lame, cause that would just suck. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Epilogue

Karana Belle: -sniff- this is the last chapter! NOOOOO!!!!! Reviewers:  
  
pikinanou—how did you know that I put a 'Make You Smarter' pill in your Drink? I thought that I was discret! Oh well better luck next time! I saw the new pic on your site! It was so cute! And they were hugging! Kodak moment! I really liked the new pic; at least I thought it was the new one. Anyway I looked at all of them, and I have to say that I am envious; I wish I could draw like you! Yes, a whole YEAR SUPPLY! Don't worry I need a straight jacket too!  
  
Cathy7—it's okay, at least you reviewed this time! Yeah, I love the team too!  
  
DarkFusion—Thank you, I like confetti! Too bad that this is the last chapter!  
  
Captain Spam—but I guess now Ace has got brain cells! Thanks to the pills. Anne's a genius. I got mine from Waldenbooks too! But they only had the first one! But maybe I should look better next time! My two sisters and I have a lot of Manga too, we have 69 books (I just counted them) but we might have a few more. And I think we started when I was in the 4th or 5th grade. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Magus Black—yeah, I know that Ace isn't REALLY dumb, but I like to make him dumb. Because he sure acts like it!  
  
Maeleene (for ch. 11)—it is sweet isn't it?  
  
Maeleene (for ch. 10)—another person that would want a Geddoe/Queen story, well I guess I should start thinking of an idea...  
  
And I want to say thanks to everybody that reviewed anytime in the whole story! And especially the ones that stayed throughout the whole story! But I'm not saying that I like you guys better, cause I am just so happy to have so many reviews!  
  
A Silent Romance  
  
Epilogue  
  
Jacques sighed as he looked at Aila leaning on the railing of the ship. 'It's been five months, a mere five months since the day I told her that I loved her.' That had been one of the happiest days of his life, because he had also found out that the feeling was mutual. 'Well what am I waiting for? I know what I'm going to say.'  
  
And with that thought in mind he walked up to the love of his life, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Aila..."  
  
She turned and smiled, looking into his eyes, "You've said that before."  
  
Jacques' brow creased in confusion, "I have?" Aila just nodded; glad to know that she wouldn't be alone.  
  
"You know Jacques, I'm glad that Queen, Ace, and Joker helped us along, but I didn't really like the disagreement that we had. It was very stressing." Jacques just hugged Aila, conveying the same thoughts with the touch.  
  
"Anyway." Aila turned to Jacques, "You were going to say something?"  
  
Jacques blinked then smiled, "Oh, well I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Aila, will you be my wife?" Aila smiled and hugged him for the nth time.  
  
"Of course I will! Why wouldn't I want to be? But I have one suggestion: Can we live in Karaya?"  
  
Ace and Joker were sitting in the Tavern, again. "You know Joker, Geddoe and Queen sure have been spending a lot of time together." Ace looked pointedly at the mentioned pair who was sitting across the room from the two men, conversing quietly.  
  
"I know what you mean. And pretty soon Geddoe will be on his knee and we'll have miniature versions of them running all around." Joker downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, motioning for Anne to come over with some more.  
  
Ace's face paled, "I don't want that! It's hard enough with just those two, but to have MORE terrors like them? I think I'll die!" Joker laughed, not noticing the small pill that Anne had slipped into his drink.  
  
Anne walked away smiling evilly while the two men started a competition to see who could hold the most drinks.  
  
Cecile was standing at her post, like always, dreaming of things never to be. She abruptly turned at the sound of footsteps, smiling when she saw Thomas. He stood beside her looking up at the stars.  
  
Cecile, thinking that it was one of those dreams she always had, reached out and grabbed his hand. Thomas smiled while he took a step closer to the guard. Cecile looked over at him, smiling, "Thomas..." he looked over at her, brown eyes filled with something that Cecile had only seen in other men's eyes, as they looked at someone else.  
  
A few moments later Thomas opened his mouth, "Cecile, I have something to say..." But she cut him off as her mouth touched his. And when Thomas hugged her tight, she gasped, for that had never happened in a dream.  
  
"I'm...I'm...sorry Thomas, I thought it was a dream..." She blushed, embarrassed at her mistake.  
  
"Well then is this a dream?" and he leaned down to capture her lips once more.  
  
As the moon climbed nearer and nearer to its zenith, two lone figures made their way along the shore of the lake. Both were so mastered in stealth that not a soul could hear or see them. The two shadows seemed to become one. When the moonlight shone on them; Watari and Ayame could be seen kissing, seeming to have the time of their lives.  
  
Maybe Happily Ever After really can happen. Even in a Silent Romance...  
  
Karana: I hoped you all liked this last chapter! I forced myself to write it, although I could have done something else. I really didn't want to write it because I knew it would be the last chapter! I need some Kleenex! And maybe a camera, so I can take many pictures of the cute couples! I want to thank all of you wonderful readers from reading and liking my story! And I have decided I am going to write a Geddoe/Queen story, but not until I finish The Great Escapade, which shouldn't take long since it won't be very long anyway. Anyway, I can still say: REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
